


Drunken Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You confess something to Poe while drunk.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Drunken Confession

It happens one night after you’ve been playing Truth or Dare with the entire squadron. You’d been celebrating a victory you had that day, and you welcomed the taste of alcohol on your lips. Poe decided that you’d had enough, and he demanded that he carry you back to his quarters. 

“Come on, (Y/n). I think you need to go to bed,” he says, taking your arm gently and pulling you up from your seat. 

You pout, giving him your puppy eyes that he usually can’t resist. “Poe, I wanna stay here,” you whine. 

“Nope. I’m cutting you off. Let’s go.” 

A sigh leaves your lips as you stand, stumbling a bit before Poe steadies you. You wave a goodbye at the group, turning around and letting him lead you away. 

“You’re no fun,” you grumble, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

“You’re really drunk.”

You frown at him, shoving his shoulder playfully. “‘M not,” you slur. He only raises his eyebrows at you in response, causing you to deflate, your gaze focusing on the ground. 

The rest of the walk back to Poe’s quarters is silent, save for the sound of you giggling every few seconds because you manage to trip quite a few times. When you finally make it inside, Poe sits you on his bed. You’ve been in his quarters before, but for some reason, this time around it feels different, and your stomach flips. You don’t miss the concerned look he’s giving you, or the way his entire face is red. 

“What’s the matter?” you ask.

“I just – you’ll probably be so uncomfortable if you sleep with your clothes on, but I – is it okay if I…” 

Your eyes widen when you realize what he’s talking about, the heat rising up to your cheeks, embarrassment flooding you. “Oh, um, it’s okay.” 

Gently, he helps you take your clothes off, hands trembling. Your heart flutters because of how careful he is with you, almost like he’s afraid you’ll break if he isn’t. He hands you some of his own clothes that he helps you slip on. It’s a t-shirt that’s way too big for you, and a pair of grey sweatpants that are extremely comfortable. You’ll probably be stealing them from him in the morning.

“You can sleep on my bed, alright? I’ll sleep on the floor tonight.”

You grab his hand before he can walk away from you, a small frown on your face. “Stay with me? Please?”

Poe sighs. “Alright. Let me get changed, okay?”

He walks away, and he’s only gone for a few minutes before he returns, slipping under the covers to lay down beside you. 

“Hey Poe?” you whisper. You’re still a bit tipsy, unsure of what you’re actually saying, but it gives you the courage that you would’ve never had if you’d been sober.

“Yeah?”

When you lift your hand to cup his cheek, he freezes. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Poe stares at you. “You’re drunk. You have no idea what you’re saying right now.”

“But I do,” you pout, sticking your bottom lip out. “I love you, Poe Dameron.”

“Don’t do this to me,” he says, voice cracking, eyes fluttering closed as he swallows thickly. “Not when – when I’ve felt the same way about you for so long.”

Poe looks at you again, sighing when he sees that you’ve already fallen asleep. There’s an ache in his heart, one that’s not foreign to him, that he’s felt countless other times before. He just hopes you remember this when you wake up in the morning.


End file.
